Long-term goal: The long-term goal of this proposal is to unravel the role of oxidant-induced iron signaling mechanism in endothelial cell apoptosis. Emerging studies indicate that the cellular oxidative damage caused by reactive oxygen and nitrogen species (ROS/RNS) is critically controlled by cellular iron homeostasis. Hypothesis: The general hypotheses to be tested are that (i) peroxide (e.g., H2O2, lipid hydroperoxide)-induced endothelial oxidative damage and apoptosis are mediated by transferrin receptor (TfR)-dependent uptake of transferrin (Tf)-iron and that the TfR is an effective "gatekeeper" and modulator of oxidant-induced apoptosis in endothelial cells, and (ii) nitric oxide (NO) and antioxidants mitigate peroxide-induced endothelial damage by inhibiting iron signaling mechanism. Specific aims: First, we will investigate the effect of extracellular and intracellular hydroperoxides on endothelial iron signaling and apoptosis. Next, we will investigate the effect of cell-permeable esterase-specific NO donors and NO synthase inhibitors on peroxide-induced iron signaling and apoptosis. The objective here will be to establish the link between iron, oxidative/nitrosative stress, and peroxide-induced endothelial toxicity. Finally, we will investigate the effect of antioxidant (enzyme) supplementation on peroxide-induced intracellular oxidative stress, iron signaling, and apoptosis. Methods: We will use the bovine aortic endothelial cells (BAEC) and human aortic endothelial cells (HAEC). The following redox- parameters will be measured: GSH and lipid peroxides; aconitase and iron-regulatory protein activities; TfR expression, 55Fe uptake; caspase signaling, and apoptosis. Superoxide and hydroxyl radicals will be determined by fluorescence and novel spin-trapping (immunoassay) techniques. Significance: Endothelial cell injury is an early oxidative insult in many cardiovascular diseases. Several clinical and basic research studies implicated a role for oxidant-induced iron signaling in vascular oxidative damage. Novelty: This proposal presents a new insight on peroxide-induced iron signaling in endothelial apoptosis and on the role of NO and antioxidants in mitigating these effects.